


I can't believe I said that

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: In which Ventus uses terrible pick up lines on Vanitas, with varying results.Chapters are not related unless otherwise stated.





	I can't believe I said that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus had plans to use the gym. A meeting with a handsome stranger changes that.

Ventus hadn't been in the room more than a minute before he completely forgot about using the gym equipment himself. Not that he had even had a plan, but the sight of the only other man in there was swiftly changing his priorities. 

Using one of the pull down machines was a young man around Ventus' age. Unruly spiked black hair, attractive features from this distance. The rather tight tank top the man was wearing left his muscular form on display for all to see, sweat clinging the fabric to his skin in noticeable ways that Ventus had never before realized he was interested in. Those arms, though. Even when they were up over his head, as relaxed as they'd be using that particular equipment, the raw strength in them was clear. Then he pulled it back down, his muscles flexing with the motion and Ventus momentarily forgot to breathe. 

It wasn't that he'd never seen a muscular man before, far from it, or that the other man was necessarily big. There was just something about this black-haired god that- that- Oh good god above Ventus had never had such a powerful immediate lust for someone before. His need to touch this man was ridiculous and inappropriate and- Ventus decided to walk by him and go about his own business. Which was not ogling attractive men and making them uncomfortable.

The man's piercing gold gaze met his own suddenly, he spoke, 

"Take a picture," 

And immediately Ventus lost all sense of balance and tripped over... his own foot? The air? All he knew was that verbal sneer _affected_ him. 

A powerful arm stopped him from face-planting the nearest piece of equipment.

"You all right, clumsy?" 

He wasn't exactly a heavy person, but the fact that this guy had caught and was holding him with one arm pressed into his torso impressed him. Ventus's gaze followed his arm up to his face, sporting a sneer that Ventus was embarrassingly attracted to, and he forgot how to function. 

Whoever this guy was, he affected Ventus like no one else had before. 

"Practicing your fly catching?"

One eyebrow was raised over his amused gold eyes and Ventus realized that his mouth had been hanging open. The shock of farther embarrassment finally brought his voice back and he straightened off the guy's arm. 

"You're the fly I'm trying to catch," he spit out. 

Instantly he felt his cheeks heat and started drawing away, but the man grabbing his chin stopped him. Gently, his thumb moved onto Ventus' lower lip and guided his mouth open more. 

"You'll need to open your mouth a little wider for that," he laughed. 

Ventus choked on a squeak and fled from the gym. His work out could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this series and have more planned, but I can't think of many dumb pick up lines myself without them being too cliche or overused. So, if anyone's got suggestions for scenarios/lines I'd love to hear them.


End file.
